Destined
by southrnbygrace
Summary: Will Rafe be able to find a way to stay on earth?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

The day was clear and crisp. The kind of day that invigorated all your senses and made you want to take a long walk in the woods or go sit by a lake and watch the movement of the water. You just wanted to be outside on a day like this. As Rafe sat alone in the park he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and released it. Actually it sounded more like a sigh. He sat there, trying to think of anything and anyone except her. Alison. God, even her name was beautiful he thought to himself. Alison....her name meant noble and kind. She was both those things and so much more to him. But no!!! He had to stop!! He was trying not to dredge up memories of the past three months. "Get her off your mind, Rafe!! Let her go!" he told himself. But all he could see in his mind was her long silky hair, her eyes that lit up like a rocket when she laughed that incredible laugh of hers or smiled. Yeah...she had a great smile...everytime Rafe saw it his stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were flying through it and his heart skipped a couple of beats. But what his heart really couldn't take was remembering how nice she felt in his arms the two times they had kissed. Her lips were so soft and...... dammit! Don't go there, Rafe...don't go there. Face it pal...you love her. But you can't let her know how you feel. Just be her friend.....yeah, some friend. 

Unexpectedly he heard a voice say his name. His eyes flew open and he listened.

"Rafe? " Then a pause. "Rafe, are you out here?"

He would recognize that sexy voice anywhere. It was her. Then she was there in front of him. Looking perfect as usual.

"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked.

"I was thinking, not listening. What's up?"

"What were you thinking about? You look kinda, you know, sad or something."

"Well....um...I....what do you mean?" he countered. He couldn't very well tell her the truth. That wouldn't be a good idea.

"You just looked sad when I walked up and, you know, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help. You've been so sweet to me. You've listened to me and helped me....won't you let me help you? That's what friends do..they help each other." Alison informed him.

Rafe stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Oh yeah, you can help me." he thought.

"Tell me you love me as much as I love you." My God, was he going crazy????

"Let me guess, " she said. "You were thinking about your old life in Transylvania. You miss your life, don't you?"

That was as good a lie as any to tell her. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Do you miss that life, Rafe? I mean, what you had before you died? Wait, never mind...not my business. If you had wanted to talk about it you would have..." 

"It's ok, Alison. You're about the only person I would talk to about it. Sometimes I do miss it. But most of the time there is no place I'd rather be than right here in Port Charles. I don't belong there anymore. This is where I'm suppose to be right now." he told her.

"How can you be so sure, Rafe?"

"All I have to do is look at you and I know I'm where I belong." Rafe said as their eyes met.

"Why is that? I thought you said you weren't my guardian angel. Has that changed?" She asked.

"No...and I still wouldn't turn down the job if it were offered to me but I just mean being your friend, being here talking to you. That's what I need to do." 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

" Everything....being my friend, all that stuff you said. That means more to me than you'll ever know, Rafe." Alison said as they walked toward each other. 

They stopped about 6 inches from one another and simply stared eye into eye...getting lost for a moment in the power of the feelings they each were feeling but fighting with all their might. Alison took her hand and placed it on the side of Rafe's face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of it slowly stroking from his face over his ear and into his hair and finally to the back of his neck. A chill ran up his spine. Her hand started over again and he reached for it and took it into his own. MY GOD, how much torture can one angel endure, he thought. 

"What's wrong?" Alison questioned.

"Nothing." Rafe said as he opened his eyes. She was less than a foot away. All he had to do was lean toward her just a little bit and his lips would claim hers. "This is probably not a very good idea, Alison." he said as their lips met. He knew it wasn't a good idea, in fact, he was almost positive it was a terrible idea but he couldn't control his emotions anymore than you can control a volcanic eruption. As their tongues began exploring and Alison nibbled at his bottom lip, Rafe stopped running. He quit trying to deny the love he felt for this wonderful creature he now held in his arms. And when he stopped running, the kiss wasn't just any kiss....he took radical possession of her mouth with his tongue as no other man had done. His hands went to her hair and pulled free the ribbon that had it tied back, allowing her blonde tresses to fall softly around her face. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer and closer to her....she never wanted it to stop. But if one of them didn't put a stop to it soon............


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He never wanted to stop kissing her. Never wanted for her to be out of his arms. But he knew he had to pull away from her. Stepping back from her, he kept his eyes closed for a moment, awash in the feelings she always stirred up in him. Smiling, he opened his eyes to see her staring up at him and when their gazes locked on to each other, it was as if a blindfold had been taken off. She knew. She knew that Rafe loved her. Cherished her. Would give her anything she asked for. As she sat searching his eyes, still feeling his lips on hers..Alison fell. Utterly and completely fell in love with this honest, sweet and kind man that stood in front of her. But this could never work, she thought to herself. She and Jamal had just been broken up for a few weeks, so this had to be one of those rebound things. Yeah, that was it, rebound. She couldn't fall in love with Rafe. He was her best friend, especially lately. It would never work. He was an ANGEL for God's sake and he would be leaving before long. They continued to look into each other's eyes and Alison soon realized that she couldn't live without him.... she didn't even want to try. 

"Alison?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me that way? What are you thinking about?"

"Wh....what way? What do you mean what am I thinking about?"

"It...it's just this look you have....did I do something wrong? Are you upset because I kissed you?"

" I didn't exactly pull away from you now did I?"

"No you didn't," he smiled and said. 

"Can I ask you something and you be totally honest with me, Rafe?" she asked

"Alison, I've always tried to be honest with you, you know that, right?"

"I was thinking about you...and me....about us."

"And...?" he asked.

"You've fallen in love with me haven't you, Rafe?"

Her question hung in the air......damn!! How was he going to get out of this one?

Alison continued, "It's ok, Rafe. I can see it in your eyes....your soul. Haven't you ever heard that the eyes are the windows to your soul?"

Oh God!! He thought to himself. She knew!!! Rather than denying it, Rafe spoke very quickly, "I tried not to Alison. I tried staying away from you, pushing you to make things work with Jamal. I know I had no right to fall in love with you, Alison, but I did. You are a beautiful woman and your heart is the one thing about you that I love the most. Are you mad at me? Do you never want to see me again? I wouldn't blame you..."

"No."

"No? No what? No..you never want to see me again or No...you aren't mad?"

"No...I'm not upset or mad." she said smiling. "I think deep in this heart that you love so much I've known it for a while. I somehow couldn't bring myself to believe it."

She paused looking down at the ground....

"Alison? What is it? Do you want me to go? I apologize for making this harder on you, I..."

"NO!" she said a little more forcefully than she meant to.

He lifted her chin up with his hand so he could see her face. She was crying. Now he had made her cry!! I have to be THE worst angel that ever got sent back to earth. I'm making the one person I love more than anything miserable. He pulled her into his arms and she willingly went into his embrace. He held her close with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob softly. 

"Look Alison, why don't we go back to Lucy's house where I'm staying and work this out. It will be ok, I promise."

She didn't answer him only let him take her hand and guide her through the park to Lucy's house. He unlocked the door and led her inside to the sofa and sat her down. He then went into the kitchen to get them each something to drink. Water for her and a 

Dr. Pepper for him. 

As Alison sat on the sofa in the silence of the house her mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. She kept telling herself it could never work. He was an ANGEL, for Christ's sake! The tears flowed freely down her face. She closed her eyes and thought how hopeless the situation seemed. She was in love with the most amazing, kindest, sweetest man she'd ever known which was great. Except for the fact that he was an angel and in 3 weeks he would be leaving for good. And he wasn't just going home to someplace out west or on the other side of the world. He was going back 'up there' and this time it was for good. He would never be back. "Why God?" she asked herself "Why does he have to go? I love him so much."

Suddenly, a thought entered her mind that she dared not think before. One she hadn't dreamed of until now." What if he DIDN'T have to go? What if there was a way for him to stay on earth for good? Was it possible?" she wondered.

Rafe walked back into the living room to find her standing up about to walk to the door.

"Alison? Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry."

He assumed she had decided she never wanted to see him again so he looked at her sadly and said, "It's ok, Alison. I understand. I never should've brought you here. I never should've admitted I've fallen in love with you."

"Rafe? I promise, I'll be right back. Trust me, ok?" she said. She kissed him on the cheek and she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rafe stood staring at the closed door after she left. All he could do was wonder. Wonder where she had gone and wonder if he had screwed things up for good this time. She hadn't seemed upset. Come to think of it, she had almost appeared....peaceful. Serene. So, why did she leave him? Where did she go in such a hurry?

Meanwhile, Alison was walking toward her destination. If there was any chance of talking to someone about Rafe staying on earth this would be the place to go. Her plan had to work...it simply HAD to work! She walked up the steps of the church and opened the doors. Music was playing softly and the minister turned when he heard the door closing behind him. 

"Hello, my child. May I help you?" he asked.

"I need to go inside and sit for a few minutes. Is that ok?" Alison asked.

"Certainly. Take all the time you need. Is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

"No, but thank you. I need to do a little talking and see what happens."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." Ed said as he smiled.

Alison entered the sanctuary of the church and walked to the front to light a candle. After doing so she sat down on the front pew and began to speak...

"I know you're like, busy up there and all but, I need to talk to you. It's about Rafe, but I guess you already knew that. He has been through so much and he's been good about protecting people and he helped get rid of Caleb and then he got all the couples back together, well, except for me and Jamal but that wasn't Rafe's fault because Jamal and I just weren't meant to be." she stopped when she realized she wasn't even breathing between sentences. "Sorry, but you know I get carried away sometimes. You sent Rafe to me, well to us, and he spent his whole time on earth the first time fighting evil and even this time he helped defeat Caleb, I already said that didn't I? I know he's suppose to come back up there but, before he died he never got to really live. I would like appreciate it so much if you could see the way to let him stay on earth. With me. I love him," she said choking back a sob "and I don't want to lose him now. Not when I've only now figured out that I love him. And he loves me too and why would you allow us to feel this way if you only want to take him back? Is it even possible for him to stay? Please God, please?!?" tears were flowing freely down her anguished face by this time. "I don't know how I could live my life without him. Please don't make me have to find out."

Ed listened quietly from a few pews back. He saw she was crying and walked the short distance to the front pew. 

"Miss? Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I've done all I can do. Now I have to hope for the best." she said wiping her eyes and rising to go.

She had walked about halfway to the back when the minister's voice stopped her...

"Miss?"

"Yes?" Alison replied.

"Have faith!" Ed said and watched as she nodded her head before exiting the building. Ed stood next to the table where the candle she had lit burned brightly. He looked up and asked, "Did you see that? Did you hear her? I think they deserve a little happiness, don't you? In fact, I believe a miracle would be in order about now."

The candle suddenly blew out and Ed looked up again and smiled. "I had a feeling you would agree."

Back at Lucy's house, Rafe sat down on the couch and started doing some talking of his own.

"I know my time here is about up. I'll be leaving soon. B....but, isn't there some way that I might could stay a little while longer? I was so busy my first time on earth fighting vampires and training all the time that I never got the chance to experience...life. I didn't get to do so many things like ice skating, parachuting, and........falling in love. Now I have fallen in love and it's the most amazing feeling. The sheer joy that I feel every time I look at Alison......please, Sir, isn't there SOME way I can get a break here? Alison needs me! Who am I kidding? I need her too."

The words had no more left Rafe's lips than Ed appeared in the room. 

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, " Rafe said sadly. " It's not time for me to go back yet is it? Because I have to see Alison before I go. I have to say good bye, boss. I can't hurt her like that. You have to...."

"Rafe..." Ed started to say.

"....let me see her!! You can't take me back now!!!" Rafe was nearly shouting. 

"RAFE!" Ed interrupted. "Be quiet for a minute, will you, kid? Geez, you're giving me a migraine!"

"But, Ed...I....." began Rafe.

"No! Listen to me, will you? I'm not here to take you back. In fact, I came to bring you some news."

"What? Is Alison alright? She's not hurt is she?"

"Calm down, Rafe. Alison is just fine. In fact she's on her way back here as we speak."

"Then, what, Ed? I don't understand....." Rafe's voice faded.

"If you will keep your big mouth closed for a minute I'll tell you." Ed said, exasperated.

"Thank you. You have done an outstanding job while you were here on earth. With the exception of a few minor slip ups, things could not have gone more perfectly. Your job has not gone unnoticed by the BIG man. Neither has your love and devotion to Alison or her's for you or the fact that even though you fell in love with her, you continued to try to get her together with Jamal because you believed he was her destiny. It was that unselfishness that greatly helped in determining your destiny. That's why a decision has been made on your behalf."

"No Ed! Please not now...."

Ed held up his hand for Rafe to be quiet and he was.

"Let me finish........you're free." Ed stated simply.

"What do you mean free?" the younger angel asked. 

"Free as in, this better be the last time you lay eyes on me for 50 or 60 years!! Free as in you aren't coming back with me, kiddo. You're staying right here with Alison, where you belong."

Rafe's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race, "You mean it? I am completely human again? I get to live out the rest of my life here? On earth? With Alison?"

"Yeah, kiddo, that's exactly what I mean! That Alison, she is some kinda girl. You should have heard her at the church talking and pleading on your behalf. Asking the boss to let you stay. She's very persuasive...that one. The boss couldn't say no." Ed smiled.

Rafe blushed a bit and marveled aloud, " She did that for me?"

"Yes, son, she did that for you. But she did it for herself also. I'm only going to give you one more piece of advice before I go.....BE HAPPY!! Simply love her and let her love you and be happy!" 

" That sounds like the best deal I could ever make. Thanks, Ed. For everything."

"I'll be watching....." Ed said as he faded from view. 

Rafe looked up toward heaven, "I won't mess this up........I promise."


	4. Final Chapter

Chapter 4

Rafe had no idea how he would give Alison the good news, he only knew he couldn't wait to tell her. The door opened and there she was. His Alison. Her blonde hair falling softly around her shoulders, blue eyes shining. God, how he loved her. 

"Hi there." Rafe grinned.

"Hey. I told you I would be right back." Alison said as she met his gaze. She could get lost in his eyes forever.

"Yeah, you did."

They stood locked in the gaze for what seemed like an eternity. They both spoke at once.

"Rafe, I have to tell....."

"Alison, there's something I need to tell..."

They laughed nervously. 

"You go ahead." Alison laughed.

"No, you go...ladies first." Rafe smiled.

"Well, ok....so I wanted to tell you where I went just now." she began, pacing in front of the door. 

"Alison, you don't have to tell...."

"Rafe, wait. I want to. I need to be honest with you."

"Ok then....honest is good."

Alison looked up at him, smiled and continued to pace, "Earlier when I was sitting on the couch I did some, you know, serious thinking." She grew quiet for a minute reflecting on all that had transpired in past few weeks and days. And especially in the past few hours. 

Rafe sat across the room watching her. 

"I went to church." she stated matter of factly. 

"Church?" he asked, "Why"

"You know, I realized that your time here is almost up." she said with her back to him.

"Yes, it is....and?" 

She knew if she didn't just say it that she would never get it out. " I went and asked if you could stay." she blurted out at last. " I don't want you to go.....I love you, Rafe." When she turned around he was standing directly behind her.

"Alison?"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I had a visitor while you were gone." he said.

"A visitor? Oh, Rafe, Jamal didn't..."

"Relax, Alison. It wasn't Jamal."

"Who then? Lucy?"

"No...it was my boss, Alison."

She broke down and began to cry with her head against his chest. "No, Rafe!! You can't go! Not yet....I mean, what am I going to do without you?"

"Alison, listen to me, honey. Look at me."

She raised her head up and met his eyes. 

"I'm not going anywhere." he said slowly, "Ever." he added with emphasis.

She seemed confused and remained silent.

"Alison? Did you hear me? My boss has given me permission to stay in Port Charles. Forever! Well, maybe not forever but at least for the next 50 or 60...."

His words were muffled by her lips crushing his. She was shaking, as was he, to the very core of her being. Rafe broke the kiss, at last, and grinned, "Does this mean you're happy?"

"Happy? Rafe, don't you see? This means we have the rest of our lives together now." she marveled, "I can't believe he actually took the time to listen to me."

"You weren't the only one talking, Alison. I've been talking for weeks now, but in a way I felt I was being selfish. I only wanted to stay because I love you so much......I wanted to stay for my happiness because being without you became an option I didn't even want to consider. I never dreamt you could ever or would ever love me back. I didn't dare hope for it. All I wanted was for you to be happy. And I would've been happy watching you day in and day out regardless of who you were with. 

"Rafe, how can you even think that!?! You are THE most unselfish person I've ever known. You knew you loved me but you were willing to sacrifice your own love for me so that I could be happy. To be honest with you, I believe I've loved you for a while but, after everything that happened with Jamal and Caleb and Valerie, I pushed what I was feeling for you into the back of my mind. I tried to make it work with Jamal, but the spark and the love we once shared was no longer there. Valerie made sure of that. But through it all, you were there........being my friend and asking for nothing but friendship in return. Giving me a shoulder to cry on, talking to me, giving me advice on how to work it out with Jamal. You loved me but you were putting ME first. That's not selfishness, Rafe. That's love. More love than I've ever known."

Their lips met again and all heaven rejoiced. For life would be good, for an angel and his perfect mate were given the very best gift of all. Time.


End file.
